


Fly me to the moon

by greenbackboogie



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbackboogie/pseuds/greenbackboogie





	Fly me to the moon

王子异在敲门之前小心地整理过自己，洗掉晚宴上残留下来的香，又换了一身不沾酒精味道的新衣裳，皮肤光洁干燥，只剩下一层冷冷清清的须后水。牌子还是蔡徐坤最喜欢闻的那一种。

现在他不急不躁地站在酒店房门前，节奏温柔地扣一扣房门。忽略他的目的单看这副画面会觉得这是一个与爱侣幽会的甜蜜情郎，即使带上目的来看也很容易被误会为是一个英俊又聪明的call boy。但总之不会像一个金主。

蔡徐坤在里头喊：“进来吧。”声音隔着门板听起来瓮瓮的。

王子异抿了抿唇角，有一种惊喜的预感，慢慢踱进去，仪态和面容倒不急色，这时候才显出几分金主的派头来。里头有一股温暖又旖旎的气味，熏过蜡，已经没有什么甜腻，只剩下油香的余韵，影影绰绰的。

果然有惊喜。

蔡徐坤笔直地躺在床间，洁白的脊背撑出新月一样的弧度，双手背在腰间，忙碌于展示出自己身体线条中最婉约流畅的部分。他的嘴唇微微张开，像是很累的样子，听到门口的响动才分给王子异一个意味不明的眼神。

王子异已经做过准备，仍然忍不住深吸一口气。他隔着旖旎的蜜蜡和烛火遥遥地望过去。距离提供冷静的分寸，供他抽身欣赏。

一条细长的红绳将蔡徐坤以一种露骨的方式绑缚住了。绳是精心挑选过的，红得像一条冷漠燃烧的蛇，在圆润的肩颈处绕了一圈，以一种奇妙的纹路一路溜下去，滑过雪白的胸膛，穿过了泛着褐色的乳晕，有意无意地划蹭着乳头，最后沿着腹股的痕迹巧妙又情色地在私处穿梭，尾端的结落在背后看不见的地方。

绳结绑得并不松，所以蔡徐坤不得不保持着完全敞开自己的姿势，肩背打开，皮肤抻平，是一片白得透明的雪地。王子异伸出手来摸缠在他脖子上的绳，细索温热的触碰带动全身的每一寸绳都在共震，胸脯、下体和后穴那里尤其敏感，蔡徐坤被他摸得喘了起来，有点狼狈地侧过头去，漏出一截白津津的颈子。

“怎么把自己弄成这样？”

“谢礼。”蔡徐坤笑得有点邪恶的味道，秀气的下巴仰着，他的艳丽开始慢慢尖锐起来了，“喜欢吗？”

王子异凑过去贴着他的的嘴唇说喜欢，手指沿着脊背的弧度一路柔柔地滑下去。蔡徐坤的眼睛泛出热烈的潮意，鼻尖蹭着王子异的脸颊，像一只寻求慰藉的兽，呼吸平滑而湿润，直到王子异摸到某一处的时候才泄露出“嘶”的一声抽噎，眉心皱出浅浅的涟漪。他把自己当做谢礼，自然要从里到外都精心包装，后穴里头尤其。王子异的指尖探进去，热与软自是不必说，还摸了一手的馥郁的脂膏，丰腴得能腻进细小的指缝里。

“你让别人绑你？”王子异摸到绳结那里，心里已经有了结论。但他只作不知，措辞间似乎还有几分诘问的意思。

蔡徐坤眉间的涟漪还没散，眼皮都懒得抬：“对。我让别人绑我。”他不知道王子异是不是真的对自己的这副身体有洁癖，也不愿意费神去在意这个。他只愿意费神去呈现出一种浪荡的姿态，假装出一种随意又轻佻的性爱观，好像可以显得自己不那么在乎似的。

王子异笑了一下，不去戳穿：“那你解给我看好不好？”黑色的眼睛里有沉沉的笑意，“不是谢礼吗？我想看你自己拆开给我看。”

蔡徐坤深吸一口气，逆来顺受的姿态，表情却完全不是那么一回事。世间公子哥儿的癖好千奇百怪，有人喜欢拆礼物，有人喜欢看别人拆礼物，都是需要被伺候和迁就的爱好。他只能尽可能地把身体再打开一些，头颅后仰，暴露出丰满又脆弱的一颗喉结，衬得勒在他脖根的那一圈红绳也触目惊心，仿佛就要夺去他的生命。

这个姿势很累人，王子异抱着他，像是体贴又怜惜的样子，不去看他背在身后的艰难手指，只是偶尔吻一下沾湿的眼角，或者发热的耳后。很轻，像鸟啄一样。

好在蔡徐坤的手指灵巧，好容易解开，额角已见汗，累得都不想动。红绳失了结，流水似地蜕了下来，软软地趴在他身上，随着呼吸一起一伏，也是活的。他是第一次玩绳艺，绑得紧了一些，皮肤上勒出鲜红色的痕，下面当然也被勒得很辛苦，之前已经半硬了，解开以后泛着一丝丝磨人的痒和疼，几乎勃起。

王子异的指尖还溶在他的后穴里，被脂膏腻得很舒服。蔡徐坤就没有那么舒服，一粒汗支撑不住重量，从脖颈坠到腰间，缀在他平坦的小腹上像一颗剔透的珍珠。王子异用干燥的另一只手去追，接到掌心里看着它化成薄薄的一滩。

“原来你也会流汗。”他流汗的时候也这么美，到底还是不是凡人了？

蔡徐坤笑了一下，捉住那只盛着汗珠的大手按在自己的阴茎上：“我不仅会流汗，这里还会流奶。”他不罢休，又凑过去有点下流地咬了一下王子异的嘴唇，“高潮的时候，嘴里还会渗出蜜。”

王子异不拒绝他的咬，一边用舌头很微妙地回应着，探入的后穴手指又深了一个指节，手被蔡徐坤按在了那根微微发肿的性器上，也不逃脱，反而很温柔地揉了揉，像是在安抚之前这个小东西受的委屈。蔡徐坤被三管齐下地撩得熟透，手抖抖索索地要去解王子异的裤链。

王子异的阴茎比他本人老实得多，一早就现了端倪，但他忍着，端着，只看他的脸很难发现破绽。他不想暴露，索性一把将蔡徐坤翻了过来按在床上，然后如愿以偿地长驱直入，一路进入到最深的地方。

蔡徐坤没忍住一声绵长的呻吟声，尾音缭绕得他自己都脸红。他虽然急躁，但也没料到这一下，毕竟之前王子异温吞得像是能做一整晚的前戏，结果第一下就顶得他快魂飞魄散，只能迷迷糊糊地祈祷着酒店的隔音。这时候他终于知道，插进来的一瞬间是不是舒服跟后穴里头抹了多少的香脂其实没有多大的关系。

王子异的手按在蔡徐坤的腰上，是他一早就相中的位置，果然十分好捏，又韧又嫩，在他的一抽一送之间微微打着颤，一对陷进去的腰涡也泛出了潮湿的红，又可爱又可怜。

蔡徐坤整张脸埋在织物里，被插得昏天黑地，之前还想着拿乔，现在连撒娇都不会了，软得跟一只猫似的，剩下一点儿力气全使在后穴的软肉上，偶尔绵柔地吸吮一下，换来更深更重的碾磨，爽得他两条长腿蹬紧了，从小腿肚到脚背的弧度都能一路绷平。他的脸上又热又痒，飞快地撸了一把，摸到了满手的水汽，可能是汗也可能是泪。快感逼得他都记不得自己是谁，张开嘴唇也不知道自己发出了什么样的声音，只能觉出后穴那里的酸麻，烫得像是不属于自己身体的一部分，连带着尾椎也在发着热，沿着背脊像是要蔓延到全身。

蔡徐坤也是练过舞的，因为职业的关系总是要时刻保持优美的体态，要被训练成无论从哪个角度看都是一副动人的好风光，从背后被插入的时候当然也是。从王子异的角度来看尤其适合观赏。他喘着气，看着身下的这个人，后颈，肩膀，胳膊，脊背，腰线，和被他完全撑开的那个地方。蔡徐坤是瘦的，但并不嶙峋，骨骼都被埋在暖和的皮肉下，揉上去时感觉到的动静会令人安心。

王子异享用这种安心，也享用那块地方时不时的销魂一吮，享用紧实的脊背上肌肉的瑟缩。有可能是之前调情时候措辞的作用，他恍惚间仿佛真的置身于那片传说中的丰饶土地之间肆意驰骋。这时候他觉得不够了，于是又把蔡徐坤捞起来，托着腰身让他坐在自己身上。

蔡徐坤美丽的胸口还是像一片雪地，但已经渐渐融化，热汗淋漓，热得快要看不清原先勒痕的轮廓。他的脖子扬得像一只引颈的天鹅，浑身发着抖，王子异很残忍地锁住了他的脖子，性器还又烫又狠地楔得很深，唇舌在他全身柔软地掳掠。蔡徐坤从里到外都被困住，闭着眼睛的时候忍不住露出耽溺的神情。

射精的瞬间王子异执意要去吻蔡徐坤的嘴唇，尝一尝里头是不是有蜜的味道，他的手指掐在蔡徐坤几乎抽搐的腿根，吸吮着他的舌头，像是要吸吮出他的灵魂。

甜的，他在高潮的余韵中这样想。也许这张嘴里真的会渗出蜜。

最后王子异把他放下来的时候蔡徐坤还沉在爽到飞升的震颤中回过神，眼神还失着焦，每一寸皮肤都蒸腾着热意。王子异在高潮以后变得有点黏人，平躺着的时候也要搂住人，结实漂亮的小臂搭在他最中意的那一段腰线上，像一条回到港湾的小船。

蔡徐坤的魂灵在天上飞了几个来回以后才姗姗来迟坠回肉身，王子异已经搂着他的腰睡着了，不再插在他小穴里头了，但快感的轮廓还在，虚无地嵌在他的身体里，触感在下床的时候尤其清晰。同样清晰的还有性爱过后必然残留的东西，比如湿淋淋的汗，比如黏在他甬道里的精液。

他蹲在床头，就着为情色而服务的灯光看着王子异的睡脸，叹了一口气。

“你是一个被宠坏的混蛋，知道吗？”他兀自说着不会有回答的问话，撅着嘴戳了一下王子异的脸，“不戴套的话，要及时清理的。”


End file.
